theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vel
Vel Rock-Fist "Well, if I have to throw someone out of here, I won't be polite about it" ~Vel Rock-Fist Vel Rock-Fist is a Goliath Barbarian from the Grathaldin Mountain Ranges of Zhargen. Despite being unusually small for a goliath, she is a formidable warrior and a champion of many small-scale fight rings. She is first met by the party as their opposition in the Crimson Pit, alongside her teammates Salvador, Silence, and Halla. After Stan arranged her next fight to be against Tiengo, she left the Underbelly, submitted an application for guard work and was interviewed and hired by The Unexpectables. Vel briefly suffered from an unknown case of severe exhaustion that was later discovered to be the result of the Somalisk. As a result, she has been given time off of work and received recommendation to see a druid. She is the holder of the "Three Tankard Championship" belt. A fighting event involving 30 people in a last-man-standing match. Personality Vel is stoic, taciturn, and competitive. Because she considers most competition in good nature, she does not seem to hold grudges due to the fact it would be impossible to keep up with them for all the fights she gets into. She is mostly loyal to whomever pays her and will perform her duties as well as possible, but also harbors a protective instinct that can override this mercenary attitude if it's properly motivated. She is uncomfortable with her height since she is very short for a goliath, and she often brings it up in the presence of other goliaths. Her parents were both average height for goliaths. One of her dreams is to be a fight pit champion someday. Relations Borky As the designated tank of her team, and fellow Barbarian, she is a natural foil to Borky between their parties. Their fight ended with a sign of mutual respect between the large fighters, and there appears to be an undercurrent of competition between the two, best demonstrated in their similar desire for a rematch. Task Task and Vel have a positive working relationship. He trusts her enough to put Tarusk through a weight-loss program of her own design. Halla, Salvador, and Silence Although teammates under their mutual human employer, it is unknown what, if any relationship Vel had with her teammates in the pit beyond a mutual desire to win. Given that she did not mention them in her second meeting with the party, they may not have been well acquainted. Uromagister Vel knows Uromagister from her days in the Underbelly fight pit and was pleased to be working with him again. Meryl Quiltin On her own, Vel decided to start escorting Meryl home because of what happened to Cynthia. She felt strongly enough that she was willing to do it even if her pay was cut for leaving her post. Trivia * Vel, as part of her team in the Crimson Pit, was effectively an antagonist foil for Borky. Where Borky is loud and outspoken, Vel is stoic and level-headed outside of battle and raging. Where Borky prefers his greataxe as weapon of choice, Vel prefers her warhammer. And while Borky ultimately cares about the state of his team, Vel appears to abandon them when the threat of death under their employer's orders comes forward. * During a conversation with Task, Salvador states that himself and Halla were also fired, and that it was "good to see Vel again," implying that he has no problem with her new employment. * Vel was fired from her job at the Crimson Pit for refusing to fight Tiengo. * Vel likes to frequent fight pits in her spare time. * Vel's weight loss plan for Tarusk involves "protein, falcon eggs, and rocks." This is likely a reference to a joke from Starkid Productions' A Very Potter Sequel. * Protein shakes, falcon eggs, and rocks is also Vel's favorite food. * Vel has referred to Doros as "Daryl" and "the regular sized goliath". Category:NPC Category:The Sweet Dragon Employees Category:Goliath Characters Category:Barbarian Characters